Sans Foi ni Loi
by Axygry
Summary: C'est lorsque les cœurs sont aux abois qu'ils se rapprochent. Chat Noir encore déçu de ne voir ses sentiments lui être retournés, il vient trouver du réconfort auprès d'une amie. Ensembles, ils se découvrent sous une autre facette, s'apprivoisent puis trouvent les mots justes afin d'oublier leurs malheurs.


Sans foi ni loi, c'était parfois ses pensées, celles qu'il égarait, celles qu'il s'interdisait même à penser. Avare du chant de la liberté, il restait cloîtré dans la jolie cage dorée qu'on lui avait soigneusement confectionnée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Adrien montrait de son sourire innocent, de sa déception. Mais il n'était qu'une image dessinée, celui de la perfection lorsqu'il se montrait ainsi sur les nombreux clichés qui décoraient les magazines de la ville.

Mais il y avait également, lui. Oui, lui, l'autre modèle que tous adulaient, celui qui sous l'ombre d'une coccinelle, montrait les griffes, où libre comme l'air il s'aventurait sur les toits de Paris, virevoltant, ainsi, le jeune héros s'émancipait de ses nombreuses contraintes. Il n'était plus la marque au nom de la famille Agreste. Non, il devenait Chat Noir, l'éternel partenaire de sa bien-aimée Ladybug.

Il ne pouvait pourtant plus s'échapper de cette course effrénée, il dérivait. La terrible lame de poignard enfoncée dans le creux de sa poitrine. Tout était si difficile, la négation inscrite sur les lèvres de sa partenaire malgré toutes ses tentatives de séduire la jolie héroïne, mais rien ne fut plus dur que de l'entendre annoncer qu'une autre personne avait su parfaire son cœur. C'était la déception qui répondait à l'écho de ses sanglots.

Peu à peu, il était dévoré dans les ténèbres de la nuit, avalé dans le décor sombre afin d'oublier sa peine. S'oublier jusqu'à même son existence. Pourtant, cette petite lueur au loin embrasait ses sens. Lumière de l'espoir qui le sortirait de son autodestruction. L'adolescent se glissa en silence vers ce qui lui serait le réconfort dont il avait tant besoin.

« Bonsoir Princesse ! Fanfaronna joyeusement le félin. »

Dissimuler. Cacher. Paraître. Il ne devait pas montrer cette précieuse douleur qui sommeillait ainsi en lui.

* * *

L'amour était une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Du moins, les préceptes lui échappaient, amourachée du seul être de la Terre qu'elle ne pourrait posséder. Dure réalité à laquelle elle n'aurait pas voulu se confronter. Parfois, se disait-elle que ça lui aurait été plus facile de le détester. Qu'il soit la même peste que cette fichue Bourgeois. Qu'ils lui pourrissent la vie car, ça aurait probablement été moins douloureux que cette peine qui la traversait lorsqu'elle pouvait voir ainsi son idole qui ne lui rendrait jamais les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Marinette perdait son regard sur son plafond sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Broyer du noir ne lui allait décidément pas. À force elle se laisserait tomber dans les griffes du Papillon si elle continuait ainsi. Un soupir traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et se décida à se lever, laissant son adorable kwami profiter encore un peu du monde des rêves.

Furtive, la jeune adolescente se dirigea vers son petit balcon où elle aurait tout le temps de se laisser aller à ses pensées moroses. Lasse de se battre incertaine pour ses sentiments. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si défaitiste ? La petite brunette laissa son menton tomber sur la rambarde. Ainsi, elle eut le loisir de profiter d'une cité calme, paisible où elle n'était pas obligée de devenir la sauveuse de la veuve et de l'orphelin.

Peu à peu, ses pensées dérivaient, se tournaient vers l'émeraude des yeux de son beau mannequin. Et si lui aussi idolâtrait la voluptueuse Ladybug ? Un petit rire lui échappa tandis qu'elle s'imaginait sauver son prince et se récompenserait d'un baiser. Magnifique tableau dans lequel elle serait l'héroïne, la conquérante de ce cœur impénétrable. Mais…

« Je ne suis qu'une amie, hein ? Souffla-t-elle dans son désespoir. »

Finalement, Marinette se laissa bercer par le chant de la ville tout juste éclairée par la lueur de son luminaire, elle voulait oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu cette vie trépidante. Être seulement la maladroite petite Marinette que tous appréciaient et pourquoi pas l'élue du cœur de son Adrien.

Ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit que trop tard le vilain squatteur qui s'était faufilé derrière elle.

« Bonsoir Princesse ! »

La jeune fille poussa un hoquet de surprise avant de trébucher en arrière, élégamment rattrapée par le félin. Penchée en arrière dans l'étreinte de son fidèle partenaire, ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour de sa taille, elle put ainsi voir qui était son agresseur.

« Chat Noir ? »

La surprise agrandit les orbes bleutés de la collégienne, que faisait-il donc ici ? Elle se redressa, les mains posées sur ses bras, l'information mit du temps à monter au cerveau, car elle s'était perdue dans la contemplation du jeune chat. Malgré son air jovial, la tristesse s'était ébauchée dans son beau regard vert, il lui semblait si différent ce soir, loin de l'animal qui chantait joyeusement ses louanges à ses côtés. Lentement, sa main rencontra la chevelure dorée de son ami.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Reprit-elle après ce long moment de silence. »

Le félin semblait embêté, se massant le crâne nerveux se tortillant sur place.

« Je cherchais de la compagnie… J'avais peur d'être seul. »

La poitrine de l'adolescente se serra devant l'expression de tristesse qui naissait peu à peu sur ses traits. Elle tenta alors un trait d'humour pour lui arracher un sourire, si faible soit-il.

« Le plus grand héros de Paris a peur ? Quel scoop légendaire pour le Ladyblog ! »

Gonfler son égo, le faire rire, c'était ce qu'elle désirait, une personne triste était largement suffisant pour ce soir. Elle fut fière de voir ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement, mais n'en fut pas moins surprise lorsqu'elle fut attirée dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son fidèle partenaire.

« Juste un instant, souffla-t-il. Un petit peu. Réconfort. »

Les mots hachés lui parvinrent, alors elle resta lovée dans l'étau de ses bras, elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin, alors elle serait son réconfort ce soir, oubliant ses propres soucis. Puis ses mains se refermèrent autour de ses larges épaules. Les yeux maintenant clos, ils étaient deux amis perdus dans leurs sentiments qui s'apportaient un soutien physique. Bientôt, l'étreinte se relâcha et la jeune fille en profita pour lui sourire, entourant son poignet de sa main lui montrant ainsi son soutien. Pour la forme, elle lui posa la question fatidique bien qu'elle se doutait de ce qui se tramait dans sa cervelle.

« Que se passe-t-il pour que notre gentil chaton vienne réclamer de l'attention sur le balcon d'une collégienne ? »

Le dit félin s'adossa contre la rambarde puis renversa la tête en arrière pour se repaître de la nuit étoilée. Sa camarade avait décidément une vue imprenable, à couper le souffle.

Marinette se glissa à ses côtés, les bras croisés, patientant calmement qu'il laisse parler de ses sentiments. Si bien qu'elle se sentait désolée de ne pouvoir partager ainsi ses sentiments avec lui. Elle posa cependant son crâne contre son épaule, les yeux clos. Finalement, cette petite visite nocturne lui faisait du bien à elle aussi.

« Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus dur… Commença-t-il finalement. Être à ses côtés et endurer chaque jour cette douleur. Ou bien ne plus la voir et avoir la sensation d'un manque considérable. »

Le félin laissa aller un soupir de résignation en cliquetant ses griffes sur l'acier de leur dossier. À son tour, il ferma les yeux puis reprit doucement.

« Qu'importe mes efforts, n'est-ce pas ? Mes sentiments ne me seront jamais rendus. »

Sa voix s'était brisée et Marinette se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise par cette situation. Elle n'avait même pas considéré l'ampleur de ses sentiments, ça n'aurait dû être qu'un moment passager ils ne pouvaient pas, ils n'avaient pas le droit de partager de tels sentiments avec un secret tel que ceux qu'ils portaient. La douce main de la jeune fille se posa sur la sienne. Le garçon baissa un regard perplexe sur leurs doigts qui s'entrelaçaient, perplexe.

« Tu sais, Chat Noir, je crois que parfois, il faut savoir abandonner et tourner la page vers une autre personne. »

Était-ce pour Chat Noir ou bien pour elle ces conseils ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment, les pensées étaient confuses, mais cet air hagard n'allait définitivement pas à son cher ami. La poigne se resserra autour de sa main enfin, elle releva la tête afin de croiser son regard et de lui offrir un sourire rayonnant.

« Je suis certaine que tu es une personne géniale, et les filles tomberont à tes pieds. »

Cette attention réchauffa le cœur du félin, celui-ci déposa son crâne contre celui de son amie, marque d'affection typique d'un chat, elle se laissa pourtant faire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Ladybug pense de toi, mais je suis persuadée qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu te faire une telle peine. Tu mérites d'être aimé. »

Chat Noir ne sut que répondre à la gentillesse de son amie, il n'en eut de toute façon pas le loisir lorsqu'il sentit le corps grelottant de l'adolescente. Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser encore, cette discussion lui apportant le réconfort qui lui manquait. Pourtant, il la laissa se détacher de son étreinte alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa trappe pour retourner dans sa chambre. Résigné, il allait la laisser se reposer, cependant, la situation fut tout autre.

« Allez, viens boire un lait chaud, ça te fera du bien. »

Interdit, il se figea mais devant une telle invitation, il ne put refuser et se faufila dans l'antre chaleureux de la jeune fille.

« Dis-moi Princesse ? »

Commença le félin après un moment de silence agréable. Un « Hm » évasif fut sa réponse alors qu'ils étaient installés côte à côte.

« Et toi qui est ton heureux élu ? »

L'animal garda consciencieusement le regard figé vers le plafond afin de ne pas provoquer davantage un malaise entre eux, patient, il l'entendit tout de même déglutir après avoir manqué de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Ils s'étaient tous les deux installés assis sur le sol, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine pour Marinette et les jambes tendues sur le sol pour Chat Noir.

« P-Pour… Quoi ? Couina l'adolescente désormais écarlate.

\- Simple curiosité, je pensais que tu pouvais également vider ton sac.

\- Bah… Euh… »

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, puis regarda intensément son parquet prenant son courage à deux mains afin de s'ouvrir à son ami, après tout, il l'avait aussi fait pour elle.

« C'est un garçon de ma classe… Il est toujours gentil avec tout le monde. Je sais que c'est peine perdue mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de croire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. »

Une main se posa sur son crâne puis il ébouriffa la tignasse brune de la jeune fille avec un immense sourire.

« C'est l'espoir qui naît dans le cœur des gens qui repousse le Papillon. Ne cesse pas de croire, car tu seras récompensée par ta patience. Tu es une personne formidable Marinette.»

À cet instant, le félin lui semblait resplendissant, son regard s'illumina et elle manqua de pleurer, émue par le discours qu'il venait de tenir. Et imbécile au grand cœur, charmeur à ses temps perdu venait tout juste de faire résonner une corde dans l'âme de la demoiselle.

« Merci Chat Noir… Merci d'être venu ce soir. »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement dû à l'émotion qui la parcourait actuellement. À nouveau, il l'attira dans son étreinte.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier d'offrir un toit à un chat errant. »

Marinette pouffa légèrement puis annonça laissant sa tête reposer contre son torse. Etrangement dérangée d'avoir le rempart de son costume de cuir. Elle huma le parfum qui se dégageait de la silhouette installée à ses côtés.

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici Chat Noir. Peu importe l'heure, tu auras le droit de déblatérer tes malheurs. »

Il la bouscula d'un léger coup de coude sous le regard hilare de son ami.

« Tu pourrais au moins dire que c'est donnant donnant ! Bougonna-t-il bien que ravi de sa proposition. »

Ils restèrent encore un court moment ensemble, profitant de la compagnie agréable qu'ils s'offraient. Chat Noir offrait une toute nouvelle facette que Ladybug ne semblait connaître et cela sembla ravir la jeune fille, après tout, elle pourrait être sa confidente et lui offrir ce que son alter égo ne pouvait se permettre à cause des responsabilités qui lui pesaient.

Le blondinet finit par se redresser au bout d'un moment. Il était visiblement temps.

« Je reviendrai miauler pour ma gamelle de lait, plaisanta le héros en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Merci pour cette soirée. »

L'éclat dans le regard de son ami se ravivait au plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille. Elle inclina positivement la tête pour s'accorder aux dires du félin et le regarda se dissiper dans la nuit.

« Passez une délicieuse nuit, Princesse. »

Marinette pouffa de rire et enfin souffla dans un soupir sa réponse.

« Toi aussi mon Chaton, désolée d'être la source de ton malheur. »

 **À suivre…**


End file.
